


Takeaway

by Litai123



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Drugged Sex, M/M, Rave
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123
Summary: 写这篇文使出了我所有的东北话技能





	Takeaway

皮克福德一大早就兴奋地往他们的双鱼座三人小群里发了条消息：@米尼奥莱 你猜怎么地，Hendo终于答应要跟我去rave啦！你可一定要一起来，我们都好久没见你了。

米尼奥莱倒是爽快地答应了。皮克福德在桑德兰时期就有名句“Get the rave on”，但同样是桑德兰名宿的亨德森其实对音乐节之类的东西毫无兴趣，导致两人从来没一起去过。

米尼奥莱：他吃错啥药才答应你的？

皮克福德：反正就是答应了，其它的到时候再说啦。还有@莱诺 你也一起来。

莱诺：不必了吧，你们团聚我瞎掺合什么。

皮克福德：哎呀我们每次都一起的啊，难道你不想见见Simon？[可怜]

莱诺：我想见Simon可以单独约，你只是把我当照顾你的工具人而已吧[微笑]

几回合过后莱诺终究还是拗不过皮克福德，只好答应他去了。

皮克福德正准备买票，亨德森突然给他打了个电话：“Adrian说他也去。”

“我靠，怎么哪儿都有他？”

“他说那天有个喜欢的DJ会去所以也想看看，再说我觉得他挺靠谱的。当然，最七了咔嚓的害得是Alisson。”

“你憋给我提那个人！”皮克福德皱了皱眉，“行吧，人多热闹，那我算上他。”他挂完电话买了五张票。

皮克福德决定所有人在莱诺家集合再一起开一部大车去。当天特尔施特根去他女朋友家了，家里只剩莱诺一个，他正在检查自己好久没用的背囊水壶有没有破洞，突然听见门外一声车喇叭，知道是那群人来了。

“不要扰民！”莱诺一开车门立马送了个中指给皮克福德，结果出乎意料地看见阿德里安也在旁边刚刚停好车。

“我的车停在那里可以吗？”阿德里安上车前问莱诺，他点了点头，对方便坐到了自己旁边。

“我不知道你也去呢。”

“我还没去过，打算凑个热闹而已。”阿德里安耸耸肩，“你不叫上Marc一起？”

“还是别了，他一听到电子乐就会头晕。”莱诺吐舌。

“原来你们认识啊，”米尼奥莱挑了一下眉，“那我就不用互相介绍了。”

莱诺不敢告诉他们，阿德里安是特尔施特根的朋友但实际上跟自己是在同性交友软件上认识的——当然，只是约出去喝了一点酒什么都没做。莱诺被切赫即将和妻子恢复同居的现实折磨得痛苦不堪，他似乎从没有如此爱过一个人，所以，他需要另外做些轻松愉快的事转移注意力。幸好阿德里安是个非常不错的聊天对象，虽然有时候话多到有些烦人，但总体来说成熟稳重并且在这个城市待了很多年。

驾驶座的皮克福德和副驾驶的亨德森一直在聊他们的东北往事，曾经在东北待过很多年的米尼奥莱也时不时插几句话，而阿德里安，那个什么话题都能聊的阿德里安，自然也少不了发表自己的观点。莱诺插不上话，就开始拿皮克福德买的一大包珠子串起手链。

“这是什么？”阿德里安突然从东北的话题中钻了出来，侧过头问莱诺。

“这叫Kandi，你想串什么单词都可以，到了那里之后如果看见自己喜欢的美女……和帅哥，就能跟他们交换。”转眼间心灵手巧的莱诺已经给自己串好一串了，拼的是自己的名字BERND。

“好像很有趣，能帮我做一串吗？”阿德里安问。

“可以啊，你想串什么？”

“我想想……那就YNWA吧！”

皮克福德翻了个白眼。

莱诺也想晕倒，但还是开始串珠子了。鉴于YNWA只有四个字母，他又在两边加了很多彩色珠子，量了量阿德里安的手腕之后把线的两头绑了起来：“可以了。”

“给我也整一串儿一样的行吗？”亨德森把手伸到后面拍了拍莱诺。

“铁血厂蜜惨当利物浦周边女工。”米尼奥莱描述道。

“喂！不准泥塑我！”

一车人有说有笑，转眼就到了音乐节的停车场。过了安检之后大家顺利进场，皮克福德和莱诺各自把背囊灌满水，没想到这次米尼奥莱也带了一个，这样大家绝对不会缺水喝了。然后他们一个牵着一个挤进人群，找了个稍微靠前的地方停了下来。

“Picks，可以拿出来了。”米尼奥莱望了望四周说。

皮克福德点点头，从内裤里掏了一个纸团，打开之后是几粒破碎的小药丸。

所有人都面露难色，亨德森甚至干呕了两下：“要吃从你裤裆里掏出来的这玩意儿不如让我去死。”

“闭嘴！”皮克福德凶狠地说，“不塞内裤里根本过不了安检，赶紧分了！”

大家小心翼翼地围成一团，就像足球队在赛前增强士气一样。其他人都只拿了碎片，而莱诺直接拿了一整颗，嚼了嚼兑着水咽下去了。

米尼奥莱有些担忧：“真的不会太多吗？”

“放心，这一整颗就是特地给他准备的，”皮克福德说，“大概是拜他四分之一的俄罗斯血统所赐，每次吃了都一点事也没有。”

然后大家不再聊天，开始随着音乐摇了起来。天色慢慢变暗，药效也渐渐发作，果然皮克福德是最先跪的一个。本来亨德森对于第一次吃糖后的反应抱有期待，但皮克福德逐渐失去平衡倒在自己身上让他身为队长的责任心发作，不过内心交战一番最终还是抵挡不住药物作用。米尼奥莱看见他俩抱在一起非常和谐，把自己的墨镜给皮克福德戴上：“我猜你十秒钟后就要开始脱衣服。”

“不等了我现在就脱！”

以前架着皮克福德的人总是莱诺，他的水袋和衣服到最后都会莫名其妙跑到自己身上，但他发觉今天状态有问题，不知道是真的吃了太多还是强迫自己嗨，竟也想往他们身上靠。阿德里安在他旁边把他们团团抱住，就像周围所有人一样乱蹦。

又过了半个小时，莱诺有些疲惫地挣脱开所有人的手臂：“水喝太多了，我想去上厕所。”

“就你一人？”勉强比较清醒的米尼奥莱问。

“嗯，没事的，你们玩……”莱诺刚想往后走，就被阿德里安拉住手腕：“我陪你一起去吧，两个人行动总会比较好。”

米尼奥莱放心了一点：“也好，如果你们等下找不到我们就散场后见。”

然后阿德里安拉着莱诺的手在人群中开路。莱诺一阵迷糊，一直低着头看他们的手，打心底里感谢他不让自己逞强，不然现在大概已经找不到北了。

阿德里安在厕所门口等莱诺，对方出来之后洗了个手如释重负：“感谢我现在还能尿得出来，有些人吃了糖之后明明很想尿却尿不出来，那我得崩溃死了。”

西班牙人大笑起来：“什么？吓得我都尿不出来了。”

“还不是因为你刚刚没喝多少水吗。“莱诺把水袋的吸管塞到阿德里安嘴里强迫他喝，然后自己又喝了一口。重新回到人群的边缘时莱诺突然紧张了起来：“操，我们还找得到他们吗？”

“你刚刚是不是没听到Simon说什么？”

“啊？什么？”

“我们可以自己玩，等结束了再汇合。”

于是两个人又挤到了人群中随便找了个地方。

阿德里安看了看表才知道原来已经过了那么久了。他摇了摇莱诺：“我喜欢的DJ要来了！”

“Illenium吗？”

“对！”

这时一个路过的女孩拍了拍德国人：“帅哥，想交换Kandi吗？”

“当然可以。”莱诺和她十指相扣，把那串写着Arsenal的手链扯给了她。女孩也扯了一串给他，莱诺一看写的是Tottenham，阿德里安无情地笑了两分钟。

“真有那么好笑吗？”莱诺看着他自己也憋不住笑了，然后挺了挺腰让自己变得更有精神，这个举动让阿德里安觉得有些可爱。最后一个出场的DJ总是所有人最期待的一个，莱诺跟阿德里安不知从何时起抱在了一起，觉得脑子已经跟音乐融为一体，而且不用照顾天杀的皮克福德或者别的谁，他可以将心思完全放在自己身上。

舞台上的美国帅哥说接下来到了今天的最后一首歌。莱诺往嘴里早就嚼到没味的口香糖上喷了点薄荷喷雾，看见阿德里安拿着手机聚精会神地录instagram story，突然觉得自从发现自己爱上切赫之后甚至没有一刻比现在更让他开心。所以莱诺凝视着阿德里安的眼睛吻了他，不是因为喜欢，只是单纯想要这么做而已。接着他被阿德里安搂得更紧，音乐变得模糊起来，想要记住的全是对方如何吸咬自己的嘴唇。周围全是人，却没有人在看他们。

散场后莱诺和阿德里安靠在栏杆等到了其他三个人。皮克福德的神情已经勉强恢复成了正常人，亨德森带着刚加完班的社畜一般的疲惫感，而米尼奥莱还是那副聪明得让人无法捉摸的样子。

回程的车上阿德里安变成了驾驶员，莱诺坐副驾驶，东北三人组在后座靠着彼此。

“我以后再也不跟你去rave了，那个chant……必须要改一下。”亨德森把头靠在皮克福德肩上说。

“闭嘴Hendo，我现在不想跟你叨叨。”皮克福德昏昏欲睡。

“你还有脸叫我闭嘴？”

“……你知道我现在最想干哈么，去搓顿烧烤。”

“你咋一天到晚就知道吃，怪不得胖得跟个猪似的。”

“你俩憋在我旁边叽了咕噜的！”米尼奥莱喊道。

阿德里安一边开车一边实行他的人类观察计划，原来药效未过的大家都这么有趣。布鲁日的东北名宿实在受不了，把手机连上车里的蓝牙开始播野狼disco，结果两位乔丹开始出奇一致地哼起了“左边跟我一起画个龙在你右边画一道彩虹”。

“呼。”米尼奥莱叹了口气。

到达莱诺家门口，米尼奥莱说他休息够了，可以充当东北二人组的司机把他们送回家。莱诺叫他到家之后发个短信，和阿德里安目送他把车开走。他们一进家门就抱在一起接吻，然后慢慢渡到了客厅，莱诺被阿德里安推到茶几上，弄倒了上面的花瓶，心想如果让特尔施特根看见八成会疯。他们帮对方脱掉了衣服，莱诺把手指缠绕进阿德里安打满发胶的头发，对着他耳边说：“Lutsch meinen Schwanz.”

“你说什么？”

莱诺勾起嘴角：“Suck my dick.”

然后阿德里安扯下他的裤子把他口了个爽，他没有压抑自己的呻吟声，脑海里还回荡着刚才会场里的电子舞曲。莱诺差点忘了自己原来还能在性爱中当主导者，他每次在切赫面前都像一只瘪掉的气球，与捷克人做爱更像是一种奉献自己全身心的无畏行为，全靠自己炽热的爱支撑，虽然也能获得快感，结束后却空虚无比。

“你家有没有套？”阿德里安突然想起这个重要的问题，莱诺诚实地摇了摇头，两个人就这么僵在了沙发上。

“对了，我去Marc房间找找。”

“……”

莱诺从特尔施特根房间出来后真的拿了一个，帮阿德里安戴好后直接骑到了上面。药效未过的两人都觉得这次比以往激动很多，阿德里安虽然在前戏对莱诺言听计从，现在却起了一点施虐的欲望，捏住他的脖子让他扬起脑袋，后来发现莱诺有些呼吸不顺，把手放开看着脸红透了的他抱着自己大口呼吸。

“抱歉，你还好吗？”

莱诺边喘边笑了起来：“我们现在是不是得想个安全词？”

“我没在跟你开玩笑。我现在脑子也不怎么清醒，怕失控了会伤害到你。”

“如果不想被这样我会告诉你，可是现在我反而更兴奋了。”

莱诺继续扭动着腰，用鼻尖蹭他，这让他的思绪有些混乱。他心想这件事并没有这么简单，但罕见地没继续说下去，咬住莱诺的嘴唇起身反压却让两人滚到了地毯上。莱诺在阿德里安身下用力吻他，猛烈的撞击让他闭起眼睛，不禁揪住地毯上的毛。阿德里安突然扇了莱诺的脸，火辣辣的却不是很疼，他不满地叫了一声，含住对方的拇指开始套弄自己的阴茎迎来高潮。

事后两个人嫌客厅太冷，躺到莱诺的床上滑手机。阿德里安问莱诺能不能看他的instagram，莱诺就把账号告诉了他，阿德里安背对着莱诺开始刷自己主页时他感觉怪怪的，说：“不要点赞评论。”

过了几秒，莱诺看见自己的手机提醒全是阿德里安的点赞。

“不是叫你不要点赞吗！？”他踹了阿德里安一脚。

“我赞的都是有Marc的。”

“就算有埃梅里也不行。”

“这有什么，反正现在instagram都看不到别人的点赞动态了。”

“那有人点进我主页看见了怎么办？”

“比如？”

“最近有个比我小的男生倒是挺喜欢我的，”莱诺开始胡说八道，“但他不行，我只跟老男人上床。”

“我老吗？”阿德里安翻了个身质问他，“论年龄论长相论体力我跟这个字都沾不上边。”

“See? 老男人就是听不懂别人的玩笑。”莱诺用腿夹住他的腰，把自己的身体朝他挪近了些，“你还有体力再做一次吗？”

特尔施特根第二天回家已经是中午了，他一进家门看见阿德里安正坐在沙发上准备离开。

“昨晚玩得太累了，你哥哥就借了沙发给我睡。”没等特尔施特根问起，阿德里安主动解释。

“那他呢？”

“还在床上睡着吧，我就不打扰他了。”

“哦，”小狮子盯着他的头发笑出了满脸褶子，“讲真我从没见过你没抹发胶的样子，蛮新鲜的。”

“洗完头才发现Bernd的发胶用完了，你看起来也不需要用的样子……”特尔施特根感觉自己被冒犯了，但依然面带微笑。阿德里安走到他面前跟他碰了碰拳。

“对了，你家沐浴露的味道我很喜欢，再见。”

阿德里安开门离去，手腕上只剩一串写着BERND的手链。而特尔施特根并没看见，只是凝视着立在茶几上的花瓶眯上了眼。

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇文使出了我所有的东北话技能


End file.
